blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Shroob (5e Race)
Shroob "It was night, so... W-we didn't see anything. Figured it was safe, we did... Then my arm was ripped off by a powerful jaw, and I ran like hell..." -Jonathan Green, lone survivor of a Nightian caravan raid. Physical Description Nightians are very tall creatures, with the shortest of their race being 6 feet tall, and their tallest being 7 feet tall. They have very extendable jaws, being able to open up to 4 and a half feet high, and one foot wide. They have very sharp teeth, and jet-black skin, with a smooth texture. They have either dark blue, black, white, or dark brown eyes. The males are either completely bald, or have rough black fur on the top of their heads. Females can have either long black, dark brown, white, or purple hair. History Nightians history is kept only by memory, and while they do have good memory, they also have a very confusing way of speaking to one another, causing meanings of past events to eventually distort. From what they can all remember, they were created by a disgusting mating ritual between a Troglodyte, a Drow, and an Orc. They don't remember the exact details; some claim magic, some claim chance, but the first Nightian was formed, somehow. The child was abandoned, left to fend for itself in the Underdark, and survived, hunting the weaker things there was, and populating it's species with women of different races. Society Nightian society is similar to wolves, in that they each have a sort of 'pack', or 'tribe'. These consist of between 10-30 males, and at least 5-10 women, if not more. They have a leader Nightian, the strongest warrior, which they choose via a non-lethal duel. The leader is always male, and they have a very fierce patriarchy: Women Nightians are treated almost less than objects, with their only tasks they're already to do be reproduce, take care of the children, eat, and sleep. Women from other races are treated even worse; They aren't allowed to sleep, and are given smaller portions of food, causing many non-nightian women to die before their first decade of captivity. They either dig holes into the sides of caves, cliffs, or hills, or they might build huts out of rocks, for shelter. Relationships Nightians are on tense relations with other races at best, and hostile at worst. The one race they can respect is the Hobgoblins, which usually do not show the same respect back. Any male within 100 feet of a Nightian tribe is hunted down and killed, while any female is kidnapped and brought back as a slave, for reproduction and taking care of the young. Shroob Names Nightian names have two different patterns, depending on gender: Males are named after how much kills they have made, then their parents up to grandparents, forming a full name of three numbers. For females, this is replaced with children, instead of kills. For obvious reasons, females never have a middle name of Zero. Rogues that abandon their names go instead with anagrams of the names they used to have. Male: Zero Zero Seven, Four One Three, Female: Two Twelve Nine, Zero One Two, Rogue Male: '''Oerzzero Nevse, Heretofore Nu, '''Rogue Female: '''Nettle Eniwvow, Weeron Tozo, Shroob Traits Predators of the dark, Nightians are very dangerous when they face an opponent of weaker, equal, or even slightly greater might than themselves. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. ''Age.'' Shroobs do not have a particularly long lifespan, living to be just about 40-50 years old. They are mature by only 4 years old. ''Alignment. Shroobs tend to care more about themselves than others, making them lean towards Neutral or Evil alignments. '''''Size. Shroobs have small, stubby limbs and bodies, making them only about 2-3 feet tall at the highest. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Pincers. ''Your hands end in sharp pincers, with a tight grip. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d4 slashing damage, and if you are grappling a target, you can make an unarmed strike as a bonus action, however it deals piercing damage instead. ''Tight Grip. ''If you do not currently do so, you may add your Proficiency bonus to ability checks meant to grapple a target. ''Consume Vim. ''As an action, you can consume the life of plant matter around you. This heals you hit points equal to twice your level. After using this trait, you must take a long rest before using it again. ''Alien Mind. ''You gain proficiency in one set of tools of your choice. ''Plant's Weakness. ''You are vulnerable to cold-type damage. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Shroob, and Undercommon. Shroob is a very alien-sounding language, with its written form using pictures for letters, appearing strange to most other beings. Category:Hall of Shame